


Mr. Simmons

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Choking, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homework, Kinda, Math Kink, Post-Coital, Problems, Rock Stars, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Speechless. Truly she was speechless. Gene Simmons, the Demon, the bassist of KISS, the man who had given her the absolute best sex of her life was now offering up some math tips to her. What a day and age to be alive!





	Mr. Simmons

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little extra reading material for those who might be interested as to where I got the inspiration for this story. Gene is the first one on the list, and you'll be surprised to find who else just might be on there, too.
> 
> http://www.vh1.com/news/201579/rock-stars-who-were-teachers/

It was about midnight in Los Angeles, where a beautiful full moon took its rightful place in the night sky above. A young woman was picked up from quite the fiery KISS concert, earlier that night, and taken to the hotel room of none other than the Demon, _Gene Simmons_ , himself. She was, of course, picked up for sex, not that she minded since that was exactly what she wanted from such a man. A secret fantasy of hers was finally realized, since knowing a Rockstar like Gene Simmons could have any chick he wanted, but he chose her out of all the other ladies literally throwing themselves at his feet.

It was now four hours later, and the young woman stood in the bassist’s hotel room. The Rockstar had been knocked out like a light, lightly snoring in the big bed where their passions had intertwined not too long ago. Aisling, a twenty-two-year-old with a head of long ginger curls, was slowly dressing.

Reluctantly, her dark eyes traveled away from Gene’s barely covered body to the clock on the nightstand. She didn’t have much time left to waste. She had to get done to work.

Her bare feet made no noise on the carpeted floor as she tiptoed over to the bag that she had brought up with her. Quietly, she dug around in her bag and pulled out a notebook and a few plain pencils.

There was a long desk across the bed and pushed up against the wall. Aisling slipped into the chair beside the desk and set her things down. Her fingers flew through the pages of her book, trying to find where she had left off.

A new workload had just been dumped on her, and she had just got this assignment last minute before the concert and was thoroughly unprepared for it, and now she had to finish it before class at ten that morning. _Dammit_! And it was this sole math class that was preventing her from graduating and getting her associates degree! It was all too much!

Her teacher was no help. Hardly showing up to class, simply shoving out the work and grading it at the last minute. He never offered to help the students and reprimanded them if they asked him for assistance. What a total scumbag… A parrot being paid in crackers could do a better job teaching her class than that dumbass.

Multiplying in her head, Aisling tried not to bang her head against the desk as she tried to figure out what number she was supposed to raising to the fourth power. God, she hated word problems… She must’ve been working on these problems for over an hour, and her mind was already dead to it all. Still, she forced herself to reread the problem in her head, thinking to herself how she could possibly find the log base of such a fractured number in the problem. Was she going to have to multiply? Divide? 

“What the fuck even…?” she whispered to herself, scowling at the numbers written on the white paper below.

“Look to the exponent,” A deep voice rumbled behind her.

While she didn’t scream, her body gave a violent jump at the sudden voice right behind her ear. She snapped her head around to find Gene standing there in all his glory, tiredly rubbing his face that still had bits of white face paint left on it.

“Wha- What?” Aisling squeaked out.

“Look to the exponent to proceed in your problem,” he sighed, crossing his arms and arching a brow at her.

 _Speechless_. Truly she was speechless. Gene Simmons, the Demon, the bassist of KISS, the man who had given her the absolute best sex of her life was now offering up some math tips to her. What a day and age to be alive!

“Th- This is a dream,” she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. “I must’ve fallen asleep after cuming. Yeah, that’s it.”

“No that was just _me_ , baby,” he covered his face as he yawned. “That was my job. …What’s this, though? Your job?”

“If you mean school is my job,” Aisling sighed, softly. “Then yeah, this is my job. And it’s going to make me get _‘fired’_ unless I can figure it out.”

“So…” he prompted, after a few seconds. “Let me help you with it.”

“W- _What_? O- Oh, please, Mr. Simmons,” she stumbled over her own words, suddenly feeling overcome with too many emotions. “This is my own fault for not doing this before the KISS concert. That’s why I’m in this mess now.”

“Ah, ah. Putting fun before homework,” he wagged his finger at her, like a disappointed parent. “That doesn’t sound like a very good work ethic.”

“Well, that’s…” Her words failed her right now, and she shut her mouth, feeling her face start to burn.

Standing above her, Gene cocked his head to the side, slightly. He had seen this all too many times before. There was just so much misunderstanding going on within her, so much stress and that wanting to successful. How many students had he seen with all the same troubles brewing within them?

“You don’t have to help me,” Aisling said after a moment, crossing her arms. “It’s too late to do anything about this now anyway. If I don’t understand it now, then I’ll never get it.”

“No, no, stop that. Stop that. C’mon, put some faith in yourself, baby.” Gene told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Here, move over a bit, so I can squeeze this other chair beside you. We’ll work it out _together_. C’mon, I’ll help you understand it all.”

“B- But you’re a rockst-”

“ _Hey_ , for a brief spell back in the 70s, I taught sixth grade at P.S. 75 in New York City’s Spanish Harlem.” He revealed to her. “Sure, I only did it for about six months, but I consider myself one hell of a teacher.”

“You were a hardass, weren’t you?” Aisling found herself asking before she could think about it.

“Ehhh, depends on your performance, buuut- yeah, maybe a bit…” he gave her a little shrug, then yanked the second chair over and sat down. “Alright, alrighty. So, let me take a look at what I got to deal with.”

Giving her total trust over to her rock legend, Aisling turned the notebook towards him. He glanced down at her work and plucked one of her pencils from the desk, adding little checkmarks to what was right and circling what was wrong. 

When he was done, he nodded his head, "This is just some fun college algebra. You made it sound like I was dealing with some serious stats or something.” 

“It’s _impossible_ , no matter what it is!” Aisling grumbled, tucking a long strand of orange hair behind her ear.

“Hey, hey. No more of that talk. I won’t have it. We’re not going to talk about what’s _impossible_ , we’re just going to talk about what is _possible_ , and honey, let me tell you these problems are plenty possible. Now, grab some more paper and let’s look at where you seemed to skip over the multiplication on problem ten…”

Watching him work the problems with ease, Aisling began to take notes on what Gene was telling her. She was in awe that such a successful Rockstar was such a wiz when it came to mathematics. She looked at him with such fascination, thinking it was amazing how he was a man of a thousand and one talents.

Soon enough they were able to get through the questions, Aisling nodded and asked questions whenever she wanted. She even raised her hand a few times before Gene sighed and drug his own hand down his face. 

“Babe, you’re the only one here, ‘sides me. You don’t need to raise your hand.” He chuckled, then had her write down the process to which he got the answer. 

Her entire expression lit up when she finally got it- finally understood it. Grinning at her success, Gene pushed her notebook back over slightly to show her.

"Great job," Gene praise her, knowing the positive reinforcement would help her in remembering her steps and problem solving. Just like he thought, she beamed at the praise, and her bright smile tugged the corners of his lips back even further. She just looked so cute when she finally got it.

He gestured to her notebook, "Keep going over these problems, and you’ll do great. I do suggest that you look up some similar problems and solve them, too. You can never get enough practice.” Aisling nodded her head at his words of wisdom.

When his eyes met hers, there was something different in them, something that hadn’t been there when they started going over her math problems. It did not take the great Gene Simmons very long to pin down what exactly that look was. His tongue dashed out past his lips and curled around to the side. 

“M- _Mr. Simmons_ …” Aisling shivered, at the sight. 

“Eh, do I have a very easily distracted student? I think I do…” He leaned in a little closer to her, "Now, I want you to write out some more problems for me. Maybe copy a few of the extra problems I already wrote down for you in your notebook and figure them out from there." He slid her notebook over to Aisling without breaking eye contact with her, "I know you can do it, baby. Let me check over the problems when you’re done, and if you got them all right, then maybe I’ll give you a gold star." He laid the seduction on thick in his voice, testing to see how Aisling would respond. 

Just like he thought, her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red as she nodded her head slightly. She nervously broke eye contact and began to write down what Gene wrote out for her. Once done, Aisling turned the page into him and watched him carefully as he checked over her work.

“Okay, this seems like a good place to stop." Gene sighed, relaxing against the leather of the chair. “You’re doing a great job, much better than you were before.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Simmons…” Aisling blushed an even deeper shade of red. All this positive attention was driving her insane, and it was basically making her melt right in the palm of his hand. 

Then he leaned closer to her, hooking her chin between his thumb and index finger, and said, “Why don't we take a _break_ …" Her lips felt soft under the pad of his thumb, and Gene growled in delight as he thought back to just how wonderful they felt around his cock earlier. His girl may not have known too much in the way of algebra, but she was all aces in the bedroom, in his book.

His fingers from his other hand then began to dance over her collarbone, making her shudder. Aisling’s eyes fluttered shut, and she let her head tilt back, relishing in the feel of his hands on her skin.

Gene leaned down, his lips oh so close to her neck, his breath sending shivers down her spine. Her breathing quickened as his hand slid down her torso, moving slowly and smoothly over the silk of her dress. He nodded his head as he deeply inhaled her scent deeply.

“God, you smell so fucking good, like lavender and honey.” he breathed, gripping her hips, and causing a groan to race past her lips. Gene chuckled deeply, as he ran his hands up her sides.

“ _Mr. Simmons_ …” Her voice was breathy, and neither one of them could mistake the lust that you both were feeling right now.

A bit smug, he lifted his head and pressed his lips to her ear, making her gasp yet again. “Does someone want a way to earn some _extra credit_?”

Aisling whimpered at the way his voice seemed to growl out the words ‘ _extra credit_ ’, and she gulped down the moan building in her throat.

“ _Extra credit_ ,” she said with a shaky voice. “Oh, please, Mr. Simmons! I need all the credit I can get from you!” She felt him lift his head away from her, and she opened her eyes. Gene pressed his forehead against hers, and she looked at him. His eyes were locked on her lips, and his hands had moved down and planted themselves on her hips.

The two of them rose from their seats, and Aisling acted quickly by pressing her body against his. She turned her head to the side to press her lips against his cheek, placing her hands on his shoulders for support.

“Touch me, Mr. Simmons,” Aisling whispered, and she felt the rumble that began to build up in his chest at her choice words. She slid her hand down his torso and grabbed his crotch. “I _need_ you,” she continued, softly.

Gene let out a warm breath, as she brushed her lips against the skin of his neck. “Please,” she begged, her voice filled with a building lusty form of desperation.

With that, he grunted and shoved her hips against the wall of the hotel room, his hand went to her face, softly squeezing her reddened cheeks together. Aisling huffed and raised a brow at his teasing little action.

He chuckled, then pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her, hard and heavy, sloppy and wet, and so fucking hot. Her hands flew to his hair, grabbing onto it as they made out. She moaned into his mouth, and he slipped a hand into her orange curls, gripping them tightly. His lips moved against hers, rough. He shoved his legendarily long tongue into her mouth, and she gladly opened all the way to him. His hands dropped from her hair and grabbed her wrists. He easily lifted them over her head, using one hand to pin them to the wall.

Gene pulled away from her to examine his handiwork. Her lips were swollen, red and wet, and her body was shaking with a lusty storm brewing deep inside of her.

Aisling brushed her lips against his. “You gonna give me a gold star for effort, Mr Simmons?” she breathed, and her eyes fluttered shut. “I won’t take it, though, if you aren’t going to give me back some _rough_ one-on-one sessions.”

One of the few kinks the two of them hadn’t explored last night was now being brought to the table. And so the hand not holding her wrists went to her throat. Gene held it like he was going to choke her. Instead, he kissed her again. His body was pressing the red-head into the wall, trying to get impossibly close to her.

The kiss was leaving her breathless, and Aisling couldn’t bring herself to care too much. For fuck’s sake, she had Gene Simmons of all men pressed against her, giving himself to her, moaning against her. Anarchy and chaos could’ve been erupting outside, and all she could bring herself to care about was the way he worked his lips against hers. 

Moans and grunts ran past her lips before she could even consider stopping them. She turned her head to the side, allowing Gene access to continue his ministrations on her neck, marking her as his own.

“ _Mr. Simmons_ ,” Aisling groaned into his ear, and she could really feel the smirk form on his lips against her neck.

“Yeah, baby?” he breathed, roughly.

“ _Choke me_ ,”

“Yes?”

“Yes, yes! Please, Mr. Simmons!”

With full consent and a much willing partner, his grip on her throat tightened ever so slightly.

“I should make you stay for an extra lesson, to really punish you.”

Aisling smiled as his grip tightened slowly, restricting her blood flow, making her feel light-headed. “More, sir,” she gasped.

It wasn’t any longer before she found herself unable to speak because of just how tight his grip was. Her breath came out in short squeaks. After she felt herself getting too dizzy, the red-head grabbed his wrist and tugged it three times, and he let go of her throat.

As the blood began rushing back to her head, and Gene’s long tongue continued to work on her neck, Aisling felt nothing but euphoric. Soon, her hand went downward and grabbed his crotch. “Mr. Simmons,” she struggled to regain her breath. “I need you to fuck me into next week.”

“Only if you take notes on how you should expect a man to really love a woman.” He purred, pushing himself up against her. His dick was hard against her thighs, and just the feel of it was enough to start to drive her mad with lust.

“ _Please_ , Mr. Simmons,” Aisling begged of him. “I need you. _Please_! Please, teach me a lesson!”

“Then take off your dress, baby. Now.”

Shivering in anticipation, Aisling quickly lifted her dress over her head, leaving her clad only in a white bra and a pair of light white, see-through panties. Gene looked down at her appreciatively before demanding, “Bend back over the desk.”

A jolt of arousal went up her spine at his deep voice telling her what to do. Obeying instantly, she turned and bent over the desk, legs pressing together in excitement as she waited expectantly for her next order.

He traced one thick finger down the top of her thigh, causing goosebumps in its wake. “Spread those pretty thighs for teacher, baby.”

“Yes, sir! _Yes, sir_!” Aisling whispered quickly, causing his eyes to heat up even more with lust. She parted her legs wide, knowing that he could obviously see the wet spot on the crotch of her thin panties. He growled as he took in the view, then stepped up in between her thighs, used one finger to pull the crotch of her panties to the side, and lined his cock up with her entrance.

With a grunt, Gene pushed inside her in one long, hard thrust. Crying out at the pleasurable intrusion, Aisling instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips as he started up a quick and steady pace. His right hand wrapped lightly around her throat for a few thrusts, causing her to moan, before it trailed down over her chest. He pushed gently at her upper body, growling, “Lay back on the desk, honey. Mmmph, yeah, yeah just like that.”

Spread out on the desk with her back against the wood, Aisling looked up at him. The combined sight of the muscles in his bare chest flexing and his thick cock thrusting in and out of her body, about had her cum right then and there. When he ran his hand down over her stomach and through her lower region’s hair, she whined and lifted her hips higher. His thick, bass strumming fingers expertly found her clit and set up a rhythm that he knew was guaranteed to make any woman shatter beneath him.

Tightening her thighs around his hips, Aisling writhed on the desk, torso twisting and head tossing from side to side, as she wordlessly begged him to send her over the edge. He leaned down on the desk, his free hand supporting his torso as he hovered over her, his form blocking out everything else in the room. Aisling’s dark gaze collided with his own and held steady, while his cock and fingers continued to work her.

“Come on, baby, do it for me! Cum for me! C’mon!” he growled, roughly.

Her body obeyed him instantly. Aisling let out a cry as her body reached its peak, seeing little stars behind closed eyelids and arching gracefully against the desk in absolute pleasure. Outside of her own haze, she overheard Gene cry out, as well, as her clenching walls caused him to follow her over the edge. He shuddered and gasped above her, while she watched in awe as the Demon came in her.

The two of them simply focused on regaining their breath for a few moments. Eventually, Gene stepped back and pulled his softening member out of her and moving the crotch of her panties back into place for her.

When the two of them had calmed down, Gene grabbed Aisling up from the desk and gave her ass a playful smack. He purred deeply into her ear, appreciating all the hickies that adorned her neck, the swollen redness of her lips, and the messy mop of orange hair on her head.

Aisling turned around in his arms and leaned up to press a soft kiss against his lips. “I feel like I should leave my number,” she spoke tenderly, lips brushing against Gene’s cheek. “I feel like I might have a test review coming up next week, and I might need a _math tutor_...”

The bassist nodded deeply. "I'll be happy to _tutor_ you again, baby.”

"Will I get my golden star?" She asked him, batting her lashes at him. 

“Even better,” he grinned down at her. “You’ll become teacher’s little pet.”

“Oh, _Mr. Simmons_ ,” Aisling smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips. She would like that. She would like that very much.


End file.
